My Senpai is Pervert
by Yuna Mikuzuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang murid Konoha High School yang berumur 17 tahun. Dia tinggal sendirian karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Untungnya, Sakura dapat bersekolah karena dia murid beasiswa. apakah ia bisa menjalani kehidupan disekolahnya? LEMON XD
1. Chapter 1

**My Senpai is Pervert**

**By Author :Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Summary** : Sakura Haruno adalah seorang murid Konoha High School yang berumur 17 tahun. Dia tinggal sendirian karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Untungnya, Sakura dapat bersekolah karena dia murid beasiswa. Dan dia menjalani hidupnya di sekolah dengan tenang dan damai. Sampai suatu hari, Sakura…

Chapter 1

"Haaaah…." Keluh panjang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini," kata gadis berambut kusa, Ino. Di atap tempat biasanya Sakura dan Ino menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. "Tidak, hanya menghela napas saja," kata Sakura dengan wajah lemas.

"Oh, begitu-"

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT…

"Duh! Sudah bel masuk, ayo masuk Sakura!" kata Ino dengan buru-buru. Ia takut telat masuk kelas karena setelah ini pelajarannya Bu Anko, guru KILLER yang mungkin hampir ditakuti karena langsung main hukum tanpa alasan. "Iya, iya" Balas Sakura.

Di Koridor tempat mau memasuki kelas, koridor diributi oleh teriakan para siswi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. SASUKE-SENPAI !" teriak siswi-siswi kelas 2. Jalanlah sang Pangeran Sekolah ini, Sasuke Uchiha, bersama teman- temannya, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sai ,dan Neji Hyuuga.

"NARUTO-SENPAI, KYAAA…. Dia senyum padaku!" teriak para siswi menggelegar Seantero sekolah.

"SHIKAMARU-SENPAI, AJARI KAMI PELAJARAN INI!" "SAI-SENPAI, SENYUMMU MENAWAN !" "NEJI-SENPAI, BIARKAN SENPAI MEMUKUL KAMI DENGAN KARATEMU !" Teriakan para siswi makin menjadi-jadi sampai telinga Ino dan Sakura sampai mau pecah.

"Cuma para senior kita yang terkenal itu, toh, haaah…" desah Sakura. Sakura memang tidak begitu suka dekat-dekat dengan lelaki, meskipun banyak yang menembaknya dengan akhiran ditolak oleh Sakura.

"Memang, sih,tapi aku salah satu dari mereka, yang namanya Sai-senpai menurutku lumayan, sering tersenyum" kata Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri. " Apa? Ino, mereka kan hanya modal tampang saja, lagipula mereka itu playboy kelas kakap" keluh Sakura. "Dan lagi, mereka hanya terkenal karena mereka kaya, mana mau dengan kita yang biasa-biasa saja," kata Sakura. " Yaahh.. kau benar juga. Ayo, kita ke kelas,sudah masuk, nih!" kata Ino. Lalu mereka berlari, Sakura mendului Ino. " Ino, aku menang !" seru Sakura dengan bangga. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedikit lagi….

BRUK!

"Kyaa!" Jerit Sakura. Ia jatuh karena menabrak sesuatu. Tapi aneh, ia tidak begitu merasakan benturan yang begitu sakit. Malah sebaliknya, ia merasa empuk. "_Lho, kok tidak sakit, malah empuk_.." batin Sakura. Ia meraba-raba sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya.

"CEWEK ANEH, MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!" teriak sang lelaki dari bawah Sakura. "KYAA!" teriak Sakura dan langsung menyingkir dari tubuh si lelaki.

"Maafkan a-" Omongan Sakura terhenti karena ia menyadari bahwa ia telah bertubrukan dengan sang Pangeran Sekolah, SASUKE UCHIHA.

"Maaf, katamu? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah?" kata Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludahnya karena wajahnya dengan wajah senpainya yang super ganteng tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, dan menaruhnya di dinding atas kepala Sakura. Para siswa-siswi yang melihat langsung menganga.

"Eh….. Sasuke-senpai… kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan keringat mengalir di pipinya. " Ini hukuman untukmu," kata Sasuke dengan senyum nakalnya yang tersirat di mukanya. Hu-hukuman a- mmmmphh…" mulut Sakura terkunci oleh mulut Sasuke, alias Sakura dicium Sasuke. Sasuke menutup matanya dan melumat mulut Sakura dengan ganas.

"mmph.. ngh.. mmmmmmmppphhhh….." desah Sakura panjang yang tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke. Siswi-siswi yang melihat 'fenomena' itu langsung teriak-teriakan, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan, teman Sasuke pun langsung memerah mukanya melihat 'fenomena' yang berjudul " THE FIRST THING THAT SASUKE WON'T DO TO A GIRL"

Akhirnya. Sasue melepas bibirnya dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke menjilati bibirnya dengan lidahnya. "Heh, mulutmu manis sekali, seperti selai strawberry," Sengir Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan cairan dari matanya.

"Kau menangis, heh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sengiran yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Ngh….. Lepaskan aku…" kata Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Hn" Sasuke lepas tangannya Sakura dan memasukkan tanggnya ke dalam saku celananya.

PLAAK!

Pipi kiri Sasuke yang mulus nan putih itu tertampar oleh tangan kanan mungil Sakura. Sakura menangis dan marah.

" Senpai pikir berapa harga ciuman pertamaku tadi! Bibirku tadi hanya seharga rendah, apa! Dasar Senpai bejat !" teriak Sakura dan berlari dari koridor. " Hah! Sakura, tunggu ! Pelajarannya.. ". Sakura tak mendengar omongan Ino dan terus berlari. Sasuke hanya bengong dan memegangi wajahnya yang tertampar. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme, kau kejam sekali, dia kan tidak salah apa-apa, kau malah menghukuminya dengan mencuri ciuman pertamanya.." kata Naruto sambil memegang bahu teman akrabnya itu.

" Huh " geram Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan koridor. Sai, Shikamaru, da Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti Sasuke.

**Di Belakang sekolah…**

"Hiks… hiks.." isak Sakura tak berhenti sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam sikut yang dipeluknya. Dia masih syok karena insiden yang baru dialaminya. Ciuman pertamanya yang ingin dijaga baik-baik untuk orang yang kelak dicintainya malah diambil oleh playboy nakal Pangeran Sekolah.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT

"_Ah, sudah bel pulang sekolah... aku malah membolos… tapi aku tidak peduli…_" Batin Sakura sedih. Ia mengambil tasnya dan langsung pulang.

Di dekat gerbang, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar sekolahnya. Sakura yang masih merasa tidak enak langsung berjalan tak menghiraukan Sasuke.

GREB

Tangan Sakura dicengkram oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Sakura meringis kesakitan karena Sasuke mencengkramnya dengan keras.

"Ngh.. Sasuke-senpai, lepaskan tanganku….." ringis Sakura. Bukannya melepas, Sasuke malah mencengkramnya makin keras.

"Maaf". Kata maaf keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak mau" balas Sakura dengan jutek. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura ke mobilnya dan menaruhnya dikursi depan.

"Sasuke-senpai ! Apa yang Senpai lakukan ?" teriak Sakura. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sakura dan memasang _seat bealt_ di jok Sakura dan menutup pntu mobilnya. Dan Sasuke masuk ke mobil dan melaju keluar sekolahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai, pelan-pelan menyetirnya! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang panik karena Sasuke ngebut menyetirnya.

"Kita ke…"

To Be Continued

The Next Chapter 2 :

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Pantas, kok"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku masih kecil dan tidak suka minum ini!"

"Ayo pulang"

"Sasuke-Senpai, kau banyak minum, kau harus tidur"

"Berisik!"

"KYAAA !"

"Manis…"

"Jangan, kumohon…"

Hehe, gimana fic baru q ini? Bagus atau jelek?

Klo bagus, alhamdulillah, kalau jelek, maklum aja, khand author baru di ffn ini… tapi akan kuusahain lagi dalam membuatnya menjadi lebih baik…

Well

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Senpai is Pervert**

**Chapter 2**

**By Author : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Yap! Nie sudah kuapdet chap 2-nya. Hope you like it! LOL**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai, pelan-pelan menyetirnya! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang panic karena Sasuke ngebut menyetirnya.

"Kita ke…"

Sasuke diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

'_Kami-Sama, aku mau dibawa kemana oleh Senpai-ku ini… jangan-jangan dia mau membawaku ke tempat yang menyeramkan atau mau mem*******ku…._

"Turunkan akuuuuu !" teriak Sakura, takut jika Sasuke mau mem*******nya.

"Huwaaaaaaaa…. Turunkan aku! Aku mau pulaaaaang ! Sakura makin panik dan menjadi-jadi. "Diamlah! Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat!" geram Sasuke.

"Kemana? Justru itu yang membuatku ingin turun!" sahut Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya jengkel dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM !

"SA-SASUKE-SENPAI! HATI-HATI!"

"Makanya, diam saja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKIIIT!

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di suatu daerah yang belum Sakura kunjungi, bahkan Sakura bertanya-tanya didalam pikirannya. "Ini dimana?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ini Distrik Uchiha, dimana hanya orang-orang kalangan atas bisa memasukinya. Tidak aneh jika tempat ini agak terpencil,orang miskin sepertimu takkan tahu tempat ini." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung berjalan ke belakang.

"Maaf kalau aku orang miskin!" geram Sakura. Meskipun kenyataan jika Sakura memang miskin, tapi dia kesal jika dilihat serendah itu.

"Hei! Aku kan mengajakmu kesini! Kenapa kau malah jalan ke belakang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanya Sakura yang masih kesal. "Jangan banyak tanya, ayo ikut aku!" kata Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura. "Huwaa!" jerit Sakura kecil. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan jalan masuk ke Distrik Uchiha. '_Ini namanya bukan distrik_' pikir Sakura dalam hati karena melihat banyak toko-toko yang terlihat elit dan mewah.

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke toko butik. Sakura hanya bisa menganga karena melihat banyak baju-baju, sepatu, dan perhiasan yang berkilauan dan terlihat mahal. Sasuke dan Sakura langdung disambut oleh pegawai toko butik tersebut.

"Selamat datang, tuan Sasuke. Ada yang ingin anda cari?"' Tanya pegawai tersebut dengan ramah. "Ada baju yang cocok untuk gadis ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-senpai, kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Wah, nona ini cantik sekali. Akan kami carikan baju yang cocok untuk nona ini." Kata pegawai toko.

CTIK!

Pegawai toko itu menyentikkan jarinya dan beberapa pegawai toko lainnya langsung berjejer sambil membawa baju yang kelihatannya mewah.

"Huwa!" kaget Sakura karena para pegawai lainnya langsung melesat menghampiri Sakura dan membawa ke tempat ruang ganti.

BREEET

"Huwaaaaaaa !" teriak Sakura

SREET

KYUT

"Sudah selesai, tuan Sasuke." Kata pegawai toko.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke dan menoleh pada pegawai toko. Muncullah Sakura dengan pegawai toko yang lain disebelah kanannya.

"Bagaimana, tuan Sasuke?" Tanya pegawai toko yang berada disebelah kanan Sakura dan menunjukkan Sakura yang memakai dress panjang selutut berwarna putih dengan renda tebal di bagian bawahnya dan aksesoris mawar di sebelah dada kiri bajunya.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah lantaran malu. Dia baru kali ini memakai baju mewah seperti ini

"Hn, lebih baik dari yang tadi. Tata rambutnya." Perintah Sasuke. Pegawai toko langsung menarik Sakura kembali ke ruang rias. "Huwaaaaa !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

20 menit Sasuke menunggu, dan pegawai toko langsung keluar dari ruang rias dan Sasuke menoleh. "ya, tuan Sasuke. Sang putri telah hadir." Senyum pegawai toko dan memperlihatkan Sakura dengan tatanan rambutnya yang dijepit ke atas dan meninggalkan sedikit rambut panjangnya.

"Bagaimana, tuan Sasuke?" Tanya pegawai toko.

"Ya, cantik." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang dirias dengan lipstik baby pink dan blush-on berwarna pink tipis serta maskara berwarna merah.

"Ya, cantik." "Pantas, kok" Kata Sasuke berhasil membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah.

"U-um.. terima kasih.." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Apa tuan Sasuke juga ingin mengganti baju anda?" tawar pegawi toko. "Ya, carikan yang biasa saja." Jawab Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Ya, cantik_." "_Pantas, kok_"

Sakura mengingat-ingat perkataan Sasuke yang mengatainya cantik. Muka Sakura langsung dipenuhi semburat merah.

10 menit Sakura menunggu dan keluarlah Sasuke yang menggunakan jas formal berwarna hitam dan kaus putih berkancing yang meninggalkan bagian atasnya terbuka. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke begitu berkilauan langsung meneguk ludahnya dan wajahnya memerah kembali.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-senpai…" Sakura terbata-bata karena Sasuke terlihat begitu tampan bila memakai baju formal. Sasuke berseringai dan menghampiri Sakura. "Kenapa? Tak tahan melihat pesonaku, ya?" Goda Sasuke dan Sakura memalingkan mukanya. "Hu-huh!"

"Tuan Sasuke, apa anda memilih baju itu?" Tanya pegawai toko. "Ya, aku ambil ini dan baju yang dikenakan gadis ini." Jawab Sasuke dan pergi ke kasir untuk membayar baju Sasuke dan Sakura.

'_Pakai kartu kredit… Sasuke-senpai memang orang kaya….._' batin Sakura.

"Ayo, pergi." Kata Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan toko butik itu. "Terima kasih, tuan Sasuke." kata pegawai toko sambil melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura pergi.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Sasuke-senpai, Senpai membelikanku baju ini? Aku jadi merasa terbenani…..." Kata Sakura dengan berat.

"Kau tak perlu pikirkan itu. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku padamu." Kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Senpai tak perlu membelikanku baju ini…." Wajah Sakura menjadi ekspresi yang merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. "Sudahlah.." kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Lagi-lagi semburat terlihat jelas di muka Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke dan banyak orang-orang melihat mereka berdua dan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tidak, aku hanya malu. Hanya saja, banyak orang melihat kita, Senpai…" kata Sakura.

"…" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget karena tangannya dipegang Sauke.

"Aku biasa dilihat orang. Kalau begini kau tidak malu lagi , kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uumm…" Sakura hanya memandang ke bawah dan melihat tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terasa besar untuk memegamg tangan Sakura.

'_Tangannya hangat…_' batin Sakura berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sampai di sebuah café. Sasuke dan Sakura masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada meja kecilnya.

"Pesan apa, tuan dan nona?" Tanya pelayan café. "Aku pesan kopi 1. kau apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. "Uuumm… aku pesan jus stroberi saja." Pesan Sakura. "1 kopi dan 1 jus stroberi, ya." Catat si pelayan. "Tambah 1 jus tomat." Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Tambah 1 jus tomat, ya. Apa anda berdua mau cake kami?" tawar si pelayan. "Sakura, kau mau?" tawar Sasuke. "Ah, boleh.." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Senyum si pelayan. Si pelayan pergi meninggalka mereka berdua untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

Di antara mereka belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Uuuummm… Sasuke-senpai, apa kau pernah memperlakukan seorang wanita seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan pelan. " Sauke mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tidak mungkin, seorang playboy kaya yang suka mempermainkan wanita itu tak pernah memperlakukan wanita seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membelikanku baju ini, dan membawaku ke café mewah seperti ini?' Tanya Sakura agak keras. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Aku hanya mau minta maaf padamu." Jawab sasuke ringan.

"Minta maaf? Jika kau mau minta maaf, bilang saja maaf, kan pasti kumaafkan" kata Sakura.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang 'maaf' padamu? Kau tidak memaafkanku, ya kubawa saja kau kesini." Jawab sasuke agak kesal. "Asal kau tahu saja, baru kali ini aku mengucapkan kata maaf ke seorang wanita, apalagi orang miskin sepertimu."

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Oran seperti ini semas hidupnya belumpernah mengucapkan kata maaf? Hebat sekali orang ini.

"Maaf menunggu, ini pesanan anda." Kata si pelayan membawa 1 kopi, jus stroberi, jus tomat dan 2 cheesecake.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura.

Si pelaya pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke meminum kopinya dan Sakura memakan cheesecakenya.

"Mmmm… enak ! baru kali ini aku memakan cheesecake seenak ini!"kata Sakura dengan semangat. Dia melahap cheesecakenya dengan nikmat. Sasuke pun tertawa.

"Puh…."

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil saat kau makan cheesecake itu." Tawa Sasuke. Muka Sakura memereh karena perkataan senpainya itu.

"Huuh!" Sakura memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembukin semburat merahnya. Sakura kembali melahap cheesecake itu dan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"Hm? Sasuke-senpai? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebentar…" Tangan Sasuke menyentuh sudut bibir Sakura. Rupanya ada krim yang menempel. Sasuke berniat membersihkannya dengan tisu.

Sasuke menggosok sudut bibir Sakura yang tekena krim. Muka Sakura mendadak memerah saat Sasuke membersihkan sudut bibirnya.

**

* * *

Skip Time**

"Sasuke-senpai, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ini sudah jam 07 malam, tapi Sasuke belum mengantarkannya pulang.

"Tenang saja, kau akan menyukainya." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal.

'_Oh, Kami-sama. Ternyata benar, Sasuke –senpai mau membawaku ke suatu tempat yang aneh-aneh, dan pasti itu buka tempat baik…_' batin Sakura gelisah.

CKIIIT

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah tempat seperti di klub malam. Sakura keluar dari mobil dan meneguk ludahnya.

'_Tidak…. Sasuke-senpai membawaku ke tempat yang benar-benar berbahaya!_' batin sakura berteriak. Memang benar, Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah klub malam. Sasuke berjalan bersama Sakura yang berada di belakang. Sasuke membuka pintu klub dan terlihat pemandangan yang memusingkan untuk Sakura. Banyak orang berdansa di tengah-tengah sorot lampu disko yang berkerlap-kerlip, ada juga orang yang sedang minum di sofa yang ada, atau minum di meja bartender, DJ yang memutarkan cd hitamnya, dan lagu yang sangat kencang.

"Uuummm…. Sasuke-senpai, aku tida mau berada di sini…" kata Sakura menghela napas. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam. Sasuke bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ada Naruto, Sai, Kiba, dan Neji.

"Teme, di sini!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lho, teme? Kau membawa cewek waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sakura. Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Sakura Haruno." Balas Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Oh salam kenal juga! Kami tidak perlu mengenalkan nama kami, karena kau pasti tahu kami!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Hn, mana Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke. "Dia ada urusan katanya." Jawab Kiba.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

'_Dasar manusia 'Hn'_' Batin Sakura.

"Mana birnya? Berikan padaku!" kata Sasuke sambil duduk dan menuntun Sakura untuk ikut duduk. "Ini, teme. Katanya ini bir keluaran baru, efeknya kuat sekali, lho!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebotol bir pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dan menerima botol birnya. Sasuke meminum bir itu dan menghela napasnya. "Kau juga mau, Sakura-Chan?" tawar Naruto sambil memberikan minuman itu.

"Ah… tidak usah, Naruto-senpai. Aku mau jus saja." Tolak Sakura. "Oh, kalau begitu kupesankan jus saja, ya. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto lagi. "Uuummm… tidak masalah." Balas Sakura.

"Oi, Sora! 1 jus, ya!" pesan Naruto pada bartender yang sedang mengelap botol bir. "Oke, tunggu sebentar, Naruto." Balas Sora, si bartender. "Aku turun dulu, ya." Kata Kiba. Kiba bangkit dari sofa dan mulai nerdansa dengan gadis yang sedang berdansa di tengah-tengah.

"Ya, aku juga." Sahut Sai. Akhirnya, Kiba dan Sai urun ke tengah dan mulai berdansa.

Sakura hanya menghela napasnya dan Sora langsung datang sambil membawakan jus jeruk pada Sakura.

"Ini minumannya, nona." Kata Sora sambil menaruh jusnya di atas meja didepan Sakura. "Terima kasih." Balas Sakura. Sakura langsung meminumnya dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. "Hnn…" erang Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan melihat ternyata Sasuke mabuk. Sasuke berdiri dan dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Sakura melihat wajahnya Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan semburat merah. Dan Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ekh! Sasuke-senpai!" Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke merangkul Sakura dengan erat.

"Sudah kubilang, ayo pulang…" Kata Sasuke dengan erangannya. "Sasuke-senpai, kau banyak minum, kau harus tidur." Perintah Sakura sambil berdiri dan membawa Sasuke yang masih merangkulkan tangannya. "Hn.."

"Naruto-senpai, tolong hubungi keluarganya Sasuke-senpai untuk menjemputnya, aku tidak bisa menyetir…" pinta Sakura. "Oke, aku telpon pengawalnya Sasuke saja, Izumo." Balas naruto.

"Tolong, ya." Kata Sakura.

45 menit menunggu, akhirnya pengawal Sasuke yang bernama Izumo bertemu dengan Sakura yang dirangkul Sasuke dengan keadaan masih mabuk. "Sasuke-sama!" teriak Izumo karena melihat tuannya mabuk." Nona, bisa jelaskan kenapa Sasuke-sama mabuk?" Tanya Izumo.

"Sasuke-senpai minum banyak bir, makanya dia mabuk." Jelas sakura.

"Oh. Nona, tolong bawa Sasuke-sama ke dalam mobil kami yang itu. Mobil Sasuke-sama akan dibawa oleh pengawal yang lain." Jelas Izumo. "Baik."

Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk sampai ke rumah kediaman Uchiha. Mobilnya berhent di rumah yang terlihat seperti istana bagi Sakura. '_Ini rumah atau istana? Besar sekali… rumahku saja tak semewah ini.._' batin sakura terkagum-kagum.

Pintu besar rumah Uchiha terbuka lebar-lebar. Sakura masih membopong Sasuke. Sakura diberitahu jika kamarnya Sasuke berada di lantai 2 paling ujung.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya Sasuke dan menaruh Sasuke di atas ranjangnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas puas dan berniat untuk berdiri. Tetapi, lengan Sakura tertarik oleh tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke atas ranjang.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang, dan Sasuke berada di atas Sakura. Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, da disatukan oleh tangan kiri Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang punngung Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Sasuke mencum Sakura dengan ganas, seakan ingin menghisap mulut Sakura. Lidah Sasuke meminta untuk membuka mulut Sakura yang masih tertutup. Akhirnya Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan refleks mulutnya terbuka, dengan mudah Sasuke menerobos mulut Sakura dan menjilat langit-langit mulut Sakura, serta mengabsen gigi-gigi Sakura.

"Mmmmppphh…. Ngh…" desah Sakura yang tertahan karena rapatan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari mulut Sakura dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-senpai, lepaskan aku….. kumohon…" pinta Sakura dengan pelan.

"Berisik!"

"KYAAA !"

Sasuke langsung menancapkan mulut ke tengkuk leher putih nan mulus Sakura, Sakura mendesah tak tertahankan. Sasuke mulai menjilati tengkuk leher Sakura dengan lambat, sehingga menimbulkan rasa geli di leher Sakura.

"Aahhh…. Aahh.. ngh….." desah Sakura mulai menjadi-jadi. Lalu Sasue menggigit leher Sakura. Refleks Sakura menjerit kecil "Ekh! Sasuke-senpai!" Sasuke tak menggubris kejutan Sakura, dia tetap menggigit, menjilat, mencium, dan mulai meninggalkan kissark disitu.

"Manis…" kata Sasuke sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan muli menjulurkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Jangan, kumohon…"

**To be Continued…**

HIEEEEEEEEEEE! Pada mau ada lemon, g di next chap?

Itu terserah kalian,dan moga2 pada mau bersenang hati…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Plis?


	3. Chapter 3

**My Senpai is Pervert**

**Chapter 3**

**By Author : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Yap! Chap 3 dah kuapdet! Sesuai permintaan yng laen,dah kuapdet dan WARNING! LEMON ADDED**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Aahhh…. Aahh.. ngh….." desah Sakura mulai menjadi-jadi. Lalu Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura. Refleks Sakura menjerit kecil "Ekh! Sasuke-senpai!" Sasuke tak menggubris kejutan Sakura, dia tetap menggigit, menjilat, mencium, dan mulai meninggalkan kissmark disitu.

"Manis…" kata Sasuke sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan mulai menjulurkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Jangan, kumohon…"

"Hnn…"

Tangan Sasuke memegang punggung Sakura dan memegang resleting belakang gaun Sakura. Dipegang dan ditarik kebawah oleh jari jempol dan jari telunjuknya, dan terbukalah punggung Sakura, dan Sasuke mulai membuka gaun Sakura sampai perut terlihat dada Sakura yang terlihat menonjol serta puncak dada Sakura yang memerah.

"Hah! Ja-jangan!" teriak Sakura sambil memberontak, namun sayang, kedua tangannya dijepit oleh tangan kiri Sasuke. Dengan cepat, sasuke mencium dada kanan Sakura dengan ganas dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke daerah dada Sakura. Dicium, dikulum, dijilat, dan mulut Sasuke mulai mencium puncak dada Sakura. Tak lupa tangan kanan Sasuke yang meremas dada kiri Sakura. Lidah Sasuke memilin puting Sakura dan membuat Sakura mendesah tak tertahankan.

"Aaahh…..Aah… S-Sasuke…. Ngh… Senpai.. kumo- ekh!" desahan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke mulai menggigit puting Sakura. Digigit dengan keras sampai Sakura mulai mengeluarkan cairan dari matanya. "Uuukh… Aahh…." Desah Sakura. Terlihat sudah mengeras dada kanan Sakura, mulut Sasuke berpindah ke dada kiri Sakura. Sama hal yang dilakukan mulut Sasuke, menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigit puting Sakura. Tubuh Sakura bergetar sampai sesuatu mulai keluar dari tubuh Sakura-tepat dari selangkangannya.

"Aaahhh…. Aahh.. ungh…"

Sasuke mengerti jika tubuh Sakura sudah menegang dan tak tertahankan, Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai mengelus-ngelus paha putih Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya mulai mengangkat pahanya, agar tak disentuh oleh Sasuke. Namun , mulut Sasuke mulai menyeringai dan mengangkat paha kiri Sakura oleh tangan kanannya. Sakura kaget dan tangannya yang dijepit terus meronta-ronta. Sasuke lepas jepitannya dan tangan Sakura terkulai lemas.

"Hnn… ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar, ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Senpai? Kau sudah sadar dari mabukmu?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai kelelahan.

"Dari tadi, saat kau menaruhku diatas kasur." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Tangan kiri Sasuke merayap kebawah dan mulai mengelus-ngelus paha Sakura. Terus dielus dan tangannya naik keatas, dan berhenti di daerah kemaluan Sakura yang masih terhalanh oleh celana dalam Sakura. Dielus lagi oleh Sasuke dan membuat Sakura mendesah tak karuan. "Ah…. Sasuke… nngh.. Senpai… jangan…. La-lakukan… Ngh… itu…." Desah Sakura yang tak tahan karena Sasuke mengelus-ngelus dan mulai menekan-nekan pangkal paha Sakura. Tangan kiri Sasuke menyusup ke dalam celana dalam Sakura dan ternyata sudah keluar dengan deras cairan lengket Sakura.

"Hn, rupanya kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya… sampai-sampai sudah menyambutku seperti ini.." terang Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. "Uuuukh… jangan…" pinta Sakura memelas.

"Maaf, kurasa tubuhmu menikmatinya, meski kau tidak mengakuinya." Kata Sasuke. Sakura memekik kecil saat Sasuke menyelundupkan satu jarinya kedalam bagian kemaluan Sakura. Mengeksploitasi daerah-daerah didalam kemaluan Sakura. Jari Sasuke berputar-putar dan Sasuke memasukkan jarinya yang kedua. Kedua jarinya berlari kesana-kemari, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menggelinjang liar.

"Aaaahh…. Kumo- ngh… he-hentikan…" desahan Sakura mulai membuat Sasuke semakin besemangat untuk membuat Sakura berejakulasi. Masuklah jari Sasuke yang ketiga. Jari Sasuke memilin klitoris Sakura dan Sakura meremas sprei kasur Sasuke karena tidak tahan akan sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke ini.

"aaaaahhh…. Aaahhh… hhhh…. Aah…" desahan Sakura memanjang saat Sasuke mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Terlihat jelas jari Sasuke dipenuhi cairan-cairan lengket dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan Sasuke menjilati jarinya yang dipenuhi cairan lengket.

"Kau mengeluarkannya terlalu banyak, Sakura. Jangan kau tahan jika kau menginginkannya." Kata Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Sakura. Sakura terisak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura tak menginginkan ini, tubuh dan nuraninya tak menginginkan disentuh oleh laki-laki kurang ajar macam Sasuke. Mungkin banyak fansgirl Sasuke atau wanita lainnya yang menginginkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh Sasuke sendiri. Namun Sakura lain, ia merasa tubuhnya telah ternodai oleh bajingan ini. Sasuke menelusuri wajah Sakura dengan bibirnya. Dicium dahinya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan mulutnya. Sasuke lumayan lama mengulum bibir perawan Sakura ini, dan melepaskannya. Lidahnya menjulur ke leher Sakura, dan mulai menjilati, banyak noda kemerahan di leher Sakura. Sakura menaikkan kepalanya, tak tahan oleh kuluman lidah Sasuke dilehernya. Lidah Sasuke turun ke pundak Sakura dan menciumnya. Meninggalkan banyak bercak-bercak kemerahan disana.

"aah… oh… aaaahhh…" desah Sakura panjang. Ia mulai tak tahan saat Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya ke perut Sakura. Dilewatkannya dada besar Sakura, dan lidah Sasuke beputar dai pusar Sakura,menimbulkan efek geli bagi tubuh Sakura. Sakura menguatkan remasannya di sprei kasur Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura. Hanya kecupan biasa. Namun Sakura merasa aneh pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rupanya, tangan kanan Sasuke memegang pinggir celana daalm Sakura dan menariknya ke bawah. Dilemparnya celana dalam Sakur entah kemana. Maka saat ini bagian bawah tubuh Sakura terekspos. Pangkal paha, paha putih, semuanya terlalu menakjubkan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan kedua paha Sakura dan melihat dengan jelas selangkangan Sakura yang merah dan berkedut-kedut. Sasuke tak tahan dan menerjangkan mulutnya ke pangkal paha Sakura. Sakura memekik saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina sakura. Lidahnya menelusuri setiap ruangan di vagina Sakura, dan Sakura kembali mendesah.

"aaahh… jangan… kumohon… cu-cukup.. AAAAHH!" teriak Sakura karena Sasuke menggigit klitoris Sakura. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melakukan itu. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hiks.. hiks….. kumohon, hentikan…" Sakura terisak-isak dan Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat Sakura yang penuh bercucuran peluh, terengah-engah, dan masih menangis . Dan dia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Bangunlah." Perintah Sasuke dan Sakura pun akhirnya bangun dan menutupi badan bagian atas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks…. Kenapa…" kata Sakura lirih. "Kenapa Sasuke-senpai melakukan ini…" Tanya Sakura yang masih menangis.

"…." Sasuke hanya diam dan membantu Sakura memakaikan bajunya. "Maafkan aku, aku kehilangan control." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup dahi lebar Sakura dan berdiri.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi didalamnya. Sakura berdiri dan mengambil celana dalamnya yang tadi dilempar oleh Sasuke. Didalam kamar mandi, Sasuke berjalan kea rah wastafel dan membuka krannya. Sasuke membasuh mukanya dan melihat bayangan dirinya ke arah cermin.

'_Apa yang kulakukan…_' batin Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penyesalan

10 menit menunggu, Sakura melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, dan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri mobil Sasuke dan masuk ke mobilnya. Di perjalanan, tak ada yang berbicara, sunyi didalam mobil sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura pulanh ke apartemennya.

"Arigato, Sasuke-senpai." Kata Sakura dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dan mulai menancapkan gasnya. Sasuke pergi dan Sakura masuk kerumahnya. Sakura menutup pintu depan dia duduk di belakang pintu, meringkuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya.

"Hiks…. Hiks… " Sakura terisak-isak.

"_Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku… aku bukan anak yang baik untuk kalian… hampir saja aku akan kehilangan keperawananku, maaf…. Maafkan aku…._" Batin Sakura menangis.

* * *

Cit cit cit..

Pagi telah datang, Sakura bangun dan tak menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di depan. Sakura masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat jam yang menempel di dindingnya.

"_Jam setengah 6, masih ada waktu untuk mandi dan sarapan…_" batin Sakura.

Sakura memasuki karma mandi dan membiarkan pikirannya terbuang jauh tentang hal yang dialaminya tadi malam. 20 menit mandi, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas mengambil baju seragamnya yang baru. Dilepas handuknya yang melilit di tubuhnya dan mulai memakai pakaian dalam dan seragamnya. Keluar dari kamar dan dia membuka kulkasnya dan melihat apakah ada yang bisa dimakan.

"_Tidak ada makanan, nanti saja aku makan disekolah._." Sakura menutup pintu kulkasnya dan duduk di ruang tv sambil menunggu jam untuk ke sekolah.

Jam 06.30, Sakura berdandan didepan kacanya dan menyisir rambutnya. Saat rambut panjangnya itu dinaikkan, Sakura memperhatikan bercak-bercak merah yang menempel di lehernya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung memeganginya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Dirasakannya leher itu dan masih terasa kecupan yang bertubi-tubi dari mulut senpainya yang hampir menodainya itu.

"Uuukh.. masih terasa hangat… lebih baik rambutku diurai saja, biar ta ketahuan oleh yang lainnya." Kata Sakura sambil melepas tangannya dari lehernya dan mulai menyisir kembali.

**

* * *

Di Sekolah…..**

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan memasuki kelasnya "Selamat pagi." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan Ino langsung memeluknya.

"Sakuraaaa!" Ino memeluknya dengan kencang dan itu membuat Sakura sesak napas. "I-Ino, aku sulit bernapas, nih… tolong lepas dulu." Rintih Sakura. Dan Ino pun melepaskannya. "Sakura, kau dari mana saja kemarin? Waktu itu kau langsung pergi dan aku tak tahu kemana kau lari." Cemas Ino.

"Maaf, waktu itu pikiranku kacau…" kata Sakura lemas.

"Ng? Sakura, lehermu kenapa? Kenapa memerah begitu?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura yang terkejut langsung menutup lehernya dengan tangannya. "Ng.. tidak apa-apa, paling karena aku kelamaan di shower saat aku mandi tadi,haha" kata Sakura.

"Hm…ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat ganti baju, pelajaran selanjutnya olahraga, lho." Kata Ino. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti." Sahut Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino pergi ke ruang ganti baju. Sakura menuju loker miliknya dan membuka lokernya. Diambil baju olahraganya dan Sakura mulai membuka baju sregam sailornya. Saat Sakura melihat bayangannya, dia melihat pundaknya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan lagi. Sakura benci melihatnya dan segera memakai baju olahraganya.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini, para siswa bemain basket. Sedangkan para siswi senam lantai. Kelas 2-1, kelas Sakura dan Ino digabung dengan kelas 3-4. senam lantai untuk siswi sudah selesai dari tadi. Selagi ada waktu, para siswi pergi ke gedung olahraga.

"SASORI-KUN!"

"KYAAAAAAAA….. HEBATNYA!"

"SASORI-KUN, BERJUANGLAH!"

Sorakan para siswi kelas 3-4 memenuhi gedung olahraga tersebut. Banyak yang menyorakinya dengan 'SASORI-KUN'. Kelihatannya itu adalah nama siswa yang sedang bermain basket.

"Uwaa! Itu sasori-senpai!" teriak Ino. "yang mana?' Tanya Sakura bingung. "Duuh, Sakura, itu yang rambutnya merah, lho! Hebat, ya!" teriak Ino. "Ooh, yang itu." Kata Sakura mengerti.

Sakura dan Ino berbincang disadari oleh mereka jika ada sesuatu yang mengarah pada mereka.

**SYUUUUUNG…**

"Hah! Sakura, awas!" teriak Ino panik. "Eh?" Bingung Sakura.

**DUAK!**

Sakura terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Mukanya tepat telak mengenai bola baset yang terlempar kearah mukanya. Hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah, mukanya pun memerah karena hantaman bola basket tadi.

"YA AMPUN! SAKURA, SAKURA, BANGUN!" teriak Ino panik. Mereka bedua dikeumuni banyak orang, membuat Ino makin panik. Muncullah seorang siswa menghampiri mereka berdua, melewati banyaknya kerumunan orang.

"Maaf, aku yang melempar bola tadi. Akan kubawa dia ke UKS." Kata siswa itu. "Hah! Sasori-senpai!" kaget Ino. Rupanya siswa yang menghampiri mereka adalah Sasori. "I-Iya, silakan." Kata Ino gagap.

Hup. Digendonglah Sakura yang mimisan oleh Sasori dan dibawa ke UKS.

SREEEK. Dibuka pintu UKS agak sulit oleh Sasori, dan terlihat guru Uks sekolah ini. Shizune.

"Ya, ada ap- Ya ampun! Sakura-chan!" kaget Shizune. "Maaf, tadi mukanya terkena bola basket, makanya pingsan. Aku mengantarnya kesini." Jelas Sasori. Shizune mengerti dan menyuruh Sasori membaringkan Sakura di atas kasur. "Tolong jaga Sakura-chan dulu, ya. Saya mau keluar sebentar." Kata Shizune memberi tahu.

Sasori mengangguk dan segera mengambil kotak P3K. Diseka darah yang mengucur dari hidung Sakura dengan kapas basah, dan dibersihkan hidung Sakura. Setelah selesai membersihkan, Sasori duduk dan menunggu Sakura sadar. 30 menit menunggu, Sakura akhirnya sadar.

"Hmmm…. Dimana aku…?" Tanya Sakura setengah mengigau. "syukurlah, kau sudah sadar." Sahut seseorang disebelah kanan Sakura. Sakura kaget dan ia langsung mengangkat badannya. "Ke-kenapa aku disini? Setahuku, aku tadi mendengar Ino berteriak awas, dan aku menoleh kebelakang, lalu… uugh…" rintih Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau tadi kena lemparan bola basketku. Hidungmu berdarah dan aku membawamu ke sini. Syukur kau tidak apa-apa. Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ng… tidak apa-apa, kok. Terima kasih, err…."

"Sasori."

"Terima kasih, Sasori-san." Kata Sakura mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasori. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sakura lembut.

"Sakura, ya? Nama yang bagus, cocok dengan warna rambutmu." Kata Sasori tersenyum. Muka Sakura langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sasori. Sasori berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, aku kembali ke gedung olahraga dulu. Apa kau masih mau disini atau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih mau disini." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Sasori. Sasori berjalan melewati pintu ruang kesehatan dan menghilang.

**

* * *

Pulang Sekolah…**

Sakura berjalan pulang meninggalkan sekolah. Saat Sakura berjalan, ia melihat Sasori bersandar di dinding pagar sekolah. Sakura langsung berlari. "Sasori-san!" panggil Sakura. Sasori menoleh dan tersenyum. 'Oh, Sakura-chan. Mau pulang?" Tanya sasori ramah. "Iya, tapi aku kesini mau mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Sasori-san yang menggendongku, ya? Maaf, ya, aku pasti berat." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak, kok. Dan sama-sama." Jawab Sasori.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang? Aku naik motor, kok." Tawar Sasori. "Eh, tidak usah. Rumahku dekat, kok." Tolak Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa. Toh, sekalian pulang sama-sama. Lagipula, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena melemparimu bola basket tadi." Tawar Sasori lagi. "Uummm… baiklah." Terima Sakura.

"Ini, pakai helmnya." Kasih Sasori. Sakura menerima helm putih Sasori dan duduk menyamping di belakang motor Sasori. "Siap, ya. Karena aku akan ngebut. Berpegangan yang erat, ya." Perintah Sasori dengan lembut. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sasori dan Sasori mulai mengencangkan pegangan gasnya. Dan Sasori dengan Sakura pun meninggalkan sekolah. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengintip mereka…

**

* * *

To be Continued**

**ADUUUUHHH SI DIAH MULAI DEH MESUMNYA…. Btw, gimana lemon awalnya? Terasa berat, ringan, atau biasa aja? Atau malah g kerasa sama skali?**

**Klo kurng asem, kapan2 kubuatin yang asem, deh!*mesumnya keliatan, diah***

**Okay, karena pada mu lemon disini, bagaimana kesan anda?**

**Anda tulis kesan anda dengan cara **_**REVIEW**_** fic chap ini, ya…^0^**

**C U …..^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Senpai is Pervert**

**Chapter 4**

**By Author : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, slight SasoSaku (ga banyak, ko!)**

**CHAP 4 ADDED!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

BRUUUUUUMMMM….**

Motor Sasori langsung melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Dan Sakura yang berada dibelakang melilitkan tangannya dipinggang Sasori. Motor Sasori terus melaju dan berhenti di sebuah taman bermain.

Sasori dan Sakura langsung membuka helmnya dan Sakura melongo. Mengapa Sasori memberhentikan motornya ke taman bermain.

"Uuum… Sasori-san, kenapa kita kesini? Katanya mau mengantarkanku pulang.." Tanya Sakura bingung. "Hahaha, aku hanya ingin kesini. Jarang-jarang aku pergi kesini." Kata Sasori santai. Sakura melongo dan hanya menghela napas. "Lalu… mau apa kesini?" "Tentu saja bermain, mau apa lagi? Namanya juga taman bermain." Jawab Sasori.

"Yaaa…. Boleh,deh kalau kau berkata begitu."

Sakura dan Sasori langsung masuk ke taman bermain itu. Terlihat jelas begitu ramai didalamnya. Banyak anak-anak yang bersama orangtuanya yang kelihatan menikmati permainan yang ada didalamnya. Tiba-tiba, sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung berlari.

"Lho? Sasori-san?" Sakura kaget karena sasori langsung menarik tangannya. Ditariknya tangan Sakura dan mereka berhenti di sebuah atraksi yang kelihatannya sangat menegangkan. Tentu saja itu adalah roller coaster.

"Eeh… kita mau naik ini?" Tanya Sakura takut. Terlihat jelat keringat langsung keluar dari mukanya. Tentu saja dia takut karena ini adalah atraksi yang sangat menegangkan bahkan dapat membuat orang jantungan. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Takut, ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"T-tidak! Ayo kalau kita mau naik!" jawab Sakura teriak dan langsung berjalan cepat. Sasori hanya tertawa dan mengikutinya.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"**UWAAAAAAAA!**"

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Begitulah teriakan yang terdengar dari para pengunjung taman bermain yang sedang menaiki atraksi mengerikan, roller coaster. Karena saking cepatnya, Sakura pun ikut-ikutan berteriak. Ditambah lagi, roller coster itu bermain 2 putaran, membuat para pengunjung makin ketakutan dan terdengar lagi teriakan para pengunjung tersebut.

Selesai sudah atraksi tersebut banyak yang mengeluarkan wajah mual, takut, senang, dan yang lainnya. Tentu Sakura mengeluarkan wajah mual, tetapi ia tak ingin muntah.

"Kau kenapa? Mual, ya?" Tanya Sasori cemas. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemas, dan mulai keluar suara aneh yang muncul dari perut Sakura.

KRUYUUUK…..

Sakura langsung memegang perutnya dan malu. Sasori pun hanya tertawa mendengar suara perut Sakura.

'_Duuuh…. Malunya.._'

"Ahahahaha… kau lapar, ya? Ayo, kita makan dulu." Ajak Sasori sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura,

"I-iya.."

Mereka makan di sebuah restoran yang berada di dalam taman tersebut. Sakura hanya duduk dan Sasori yang memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Sakura menunggu dan muncullah Sasori sambil membawa nampan yang diataskan steak dan 2 minuman soda.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama, ya? Ini." kata Sasori sambil memberikan minuman pada Sakura. "Terima kasih." Kata Sakura sambil menerima minuman Sasori.

"Kau Sakura Haruno yang murid beasiswa itu, kan? Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau harus menjadi murid beasiswa?" Tanya Sasori sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Oh, aku tinggal sendirian. Aku tida punya saudara, dan orangtuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan." Jawab Sakura. Sasori yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh, maaf, aku bertanya tentang hal yang tida mengenakkan." Jawab Sasori agak sedih.

"Tidak apa, aku terbiasa, kok." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Setelah makan, mereka langsung melanjutkan kesenangan mereka. Merekahanya menaiki atraksi yang tidak terlalu berbahaya. Hampir 2 jam mereka bermain, dan sasori mengajak Sakura ke tempat yang lainnya. Yaitu rumah hantu.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH? Rumah hantu?"

"Kenapa? Takut lagi?" Tanya Sasori.

"I-iya…" Sakura langsung lemas.

"Tenang, ada aku disampingmu, kok. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan melindungimu." Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Sakura langsung nge-_blush _mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Akhirnya mereka berdua langsung masuk, dan tentu didalmnya sangat gelap. Sakura yang takut gelap langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasori. Sasori yang merasakannyalangsung berjalan. Baru 10 langkah mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh hantu yang menyerupai sadako.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura langsung lari sambil memegang tangan Sasori. Sasori yang kaget langsung refleks ikut-ikutan lari. Akhirnya mereka berhenti karena kecapekan.

"Hah… hah…" Sakura ngos-ngosan karena kecapekan sekaligus ketakutan. Dikejutkan seperti siapa yang tidak takut.

"Sakura, kau sangat takut, ya?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk lemas dan tangannya terlihat bergetar. Sasori yang menyadarinya langsung memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia mengambil sebuah saputangan dan mengikatnya menutupi mata Sakura.

"Kalau begini, kau tidak takut, kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mereka mulai kembali berjalan. Tangan Sasori memegang tangan Sakura agar dia tidak lari dan hilang. Banyak kejutan yang menyeramkan datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Tapi Sakura tidak terkejut, tentu saja karena matanya tertutup.

Mereka keluar dan Sasori membuka ikatan saputangannya dari mata Sakura. Dan mereka berdua berjalan sebentar dan menemukan tempat duduk. Sasori menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk. "Tunggu disini sebentar." Suruh Sasori. Sakura mengangguk dan Sasori berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura bersandar dan menghela napasnya. Ia agak merasa capek dan bergumam sendiri. "Puaahh… menyenangkan sekali hari ini…" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori datang sambil membawakan es krim untuk Sakura. Diberinya satu untuk Sakura.

"Sasori-san, terima kasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga sangat menikmatinya." Sahut Sasori ramah. Setelah duduk selama 30 menit, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sakura memberitahu jalan menuju rumahnya, dan sampailah di apartemen Sakura.

"Jadi, kau tinggal sendirian disini?"

"Ya. Tapi aku senang tinggal disini. Semua tetanggaku ramah dan kadang mereka memberiku makanan. Karena itu aku tidak kesepian." Jawab Sakura lembut.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, ya. Jaa!" sambil melambaikan tangannya, Sasori langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun membalas melambaikan tangan. Sakura masuk ke rumah dan langsung menerjang ranjangnya.

**Di lain tempat…**

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA? Anak itu bersama Sasori?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hn. aku melihatnya tadi. Dia pulang bersama Sasori." Jawab Sasuke agak kesal.

"Padahal Sasori orangnya seperti itu. Bisa berbahaya jika kita tidak memberitahunya." Kata Neji.

"Aku tahu."

….

* * *

Seminggu sejak hari itu, Sakura dan Sasori mulai akrab. Kadang Sakura diantar pulang oleh Sasori, atau makan bersama saat istirahat siang. Perlahan Sakura melihat kebaikan Sasori dan mulai ada rasa timbul dihatinya, alias jatuh cinta. Melihat keakraban Sakura dan Sasori, fansgirl Sasori kesal dan tak ambil pusing untuk menggencet Sakura.

Hari selasa, Sakura dipanggil oleh salah satu fansgirl Sasori, dibawa ke gedung belakang sekolah, masuklah mereka dan Sakura langsung dihantam ke dinding.

DUUK!

"Kyaa!"

"Huh! Apa-apaan kamu, mendekati Sasori-sama! Kamu kan pernah digosipkan pernah dekat dengan Sasuke-sama, sekarang kau malah dekat-dekat dengan Sasori-sama! Apa maumu, hah! Apa kau ingin menjadi pelacur!" bentak salah satu fansgirl Sasori. Sakura kaget dan hanya menatap balas mereka.

"Aku bukan mau menjadi pelacur! Aku hanya menyukainya! Apa salah jika aku mempunyai rasa terhadapnya?" Tanya Sakura marah.

"Kalau kau masih mau terus lanjut, ini yang kau rasakan!"

CTIK

Fansgirl Sasori langsung menyentikkan jari, muncul banyak laki-laki. Kemungkinan bawahan mereka.

"Buat dia jera!"

Bawahan mereka langsung menerjang Sakura. Mereka mulai membuka baju sailor Sakura, dilepas pitanya, dan mulai kelihatan sedikit pundak telanjang Sakura.

"Tidak, jangan!" teriak Sakura. Sakura menarik-narik bajunya yang hampir lepas. Tapi mereka masih menariknya. Dan saat itu langsung muncul seseorang menarik kerah baju mereka.

BUK!

Ternyata Sasukelah yang datang. Dia menghajar semua para bawahan fansgirl Sasori sendirian. Semua bawahan mereka ambruk dan tentu Sasuke yang menang. Dan fansgirl Sasori langsung ketakutan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah penuh amarah yang tersirat. Fansgirl Sasori langsung kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung berbalik melihat Sakura yang duduk terkulai di atas tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke agak khawatir. Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke merapikan baju Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sasori." Kata Sasuke tegas. Sakura kaget dan langsung berdiri menatap Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu? Sasori-san baik! Dia tidak pernah mencelakaiku, malah dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut!" bentak Sakura kesal. "Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Sasori, dia itu bukan orang yang seperti kau pikir. Kau pasti hanya ditipu olehnya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Bukannya itu kau sendiri, Sasuke-senpai? Kau hanya berwajah tampan yang otaknya busuk." Sahut Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menabrakkan Sakura ke dinding.

"Aku belum pernah dihina seperti ini. Apalagi oleh wanita. Kau berani juga, bahkan aku hampir lagi kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Padahal kau sudah kutolong." Kata Sasuke sambil menyengir. Dia memegang tangan Sakura menempel di dinding. "K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura takut. Sasuke tak menjawab dan langsung mencium Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan langsung meronta-ronta dalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmph… mmmmmmpphhhhhhh…" bibir mereka melumat satu sama lain dan lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Sakura. Refleks Sakura membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Menjilat langit-langit rahang Sakura.

Bibir Sasuke pindah ke leher Sakura, mencium dan menggigitnya dengan kasar. Sakura yang kesakitan langsung mendesah kembali. "Aaah…. Aah…. Ssshh… Sasuke-senpai, kumohon….. jangan.." pinta Sakura, namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

Tangan Sakura dinaikkan keatas kepala Sakura oleh Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kana Sasuke yang bebas langsung menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam baju sakura. Masuk dan meraba punggung Sakura. Lutut Sasuke naik dan membuka kaki Sakura, agar Sakura tidak kabur. Lututnya berada dibawah pangkal paha Sakura dan mulai menggeseknya. Sakura langsung mendesah hebat karena geli.

"Mmmmhh… ssshhh…. Aahhh… aaaahhh…" Sasuke langsung membaringkan Sakura di lantai, dan Sakura terkulai tak berdaya. Sasuke menyibak baju atas Sakura dari pinggang dan membukanya sampai dada Sakura. Dada Sakura masih tersegel oleh bra pinknya. Sakura langsung menutup kedua dadanya dengan tangannya. "Tidak, jangan lagi…" mohon Sakura. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dan melepas branya dari belakang, branya tidak lepas dari tubuh Sakura, tapi dada Sakura bisa terekspos dengan puncaknya yang menggiurkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung melumat dada Sakura yang sebelah kiri. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas-remas dadanya yang sebelah kanan dengan kasar. Dan Sakura mendesah hebat, membuat Sasuke senang mendengarnya. Mulut Sasuke menghisap puting Sakura dan melepasnya. Mulutnya menghisap dada Sakura yang sebelah kanan, Sakura tak tahan dan desahannya keluar. "Aaaahh… aah… ja-jangan…".

Sasuke melepas celana dalam Sakura dan melemparnya entah kemana. Dan Sasuke merentangkan kaki Sakura dan terpampang jelas selangkangannya yang memerah. Sakura menangis dan memohon pada Sasuke untuk berhenti. Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan permohonan Sakura. Saat Sasuke mau memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam Sakura, hp Sasuke berbunyi dan Sasuke mendecih.

"Mengganggu saja, siapa ini?" Sasuke langsung bangun dan mengangkat hpnya. Sakura menghela napasnya dan berterima kasih pada hp Sasuke. Dia bangun dan mengambil celana dalamnya yang terlempar dan membetulkan bajunya. Sasuke selesai berbicara dengan hpnya dan meninggalkan Sakura. Namun Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan berbicara pada Sakura.

"Kuberitahu sekali lagi, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasori. Kau akan menyesal." Pesan Sasuke dan menutup pintunya. Sakura mendengarnya langsung marah-marah. "SASUKE-SENPAI BODOH! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA MENYURUH-NYURUH UNTUK TIDAK DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN SASORI-SAN!"

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

Gimana, bagus?**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**,**

**Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Senpai is Pervert**

**Chapter 5**

**By Author : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, slight SasoSaku, NaruHina (ga banyak, ko!)**

Chap 5 added!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah untuk Sakura dan Ino, mereka datang bersamaan dan masuk ke kelas. Saat masuk kelas, sudah dikerumuni dengan suatu keributan.

"Hei, katanya ada anak yang pindah ke kelas ini!"

"Benarkah? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cewek katanya. Moga-moga dia cantik.."

GREEEEKKK

"Baik semuanya. Ayo duduk semua. Ada yang ingin Sensei kenalkan pada kalian," kata Iruka-sensei.

Semua murid langsung duduk dan menunggu murid baru itu masuk. "Ayo masuk," suruh Iruka-sensei.

Semua murid terperangah. Murid baru itu perempuan. Rambutnya panjang berwarna ungu, matanya berwarna lavender, tubuhnya oke, dan wajahnya pun cantik.

"Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Hajimemashite," kenal murid baru itu.

Para murid laki-laki langsung mimisan. Suara Hinata seperti menggoda mereka. Dengan wajahnya yang imut, para siswa langsung mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

'Tinggal dimana?"

"Berapa nomor teleponmu?"

"Ukuran pinggang, dada?"

"Punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ngawur terus dilantunkan oleh para siswa di kelas itu. Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia malu mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurut pendengaran Hinata seperti pertanyaan gila.

"Baik, baik. Semuanya cukup. Hyuuga, kau duduk di bangku sebelah Yamanaka. Yamanaka, acungkan tanganmu!" perintahnya pada Ino. Ino pun mengangkat tangannya dan Hinata langsung berjalan menuju nagku yang kosong. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Sambil belajar, Ino berbisik pada Hinata, "hei, namaku Ino Yamanaka. Yoroshiku," ucap Ino berbisik. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan memulai pelajarannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino verncana makan di atap bersama Hinata. Akhirnya mereka makan bertiga di atap. Dibuka bekal mereka, dan mereka terperangah melihat bekal Hinata. Tempura.

"Hinata, kelihatannya bekalmu enak, boleh kami cicipi? Tentu saja kau yang makan duluan," pinta Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Silakan, Ino-chan. Ini," kata Hinata memberikan bekalnya pada Ino. Ino sangat genbira dan langsung menyerang tempura Hinat dengan sumpitnya.

'Itadakimasu!" kata Ino sambil melahap tempuranya. Sakura hanya sweatdropped dan mulai memakan bekalnya sendiri. Hinata langsung menawarkan Sakura, "kau mau juga, Sakura-chan?"

"Boleh?" tanya Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan Sakura menerjang tempuranya dengan sumpitnya. Dimasukkan tempuranya ke dalam mulutnya dan sensasi tempuranya menyerang di mulut.

"Enak, Hinata! Terima kasih, ya!"kata Sakura berbunga-bunga. Mereka melanjutkan makan bersama mereka, sampai mereka mendengar jeritan para siswi dari bawah, tepatnya di lapangan.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA, NARUTOOOO!"

"AYO, SHOOT, SAI!"

"SHIKAMARU, TERUUUUSSS!"

'NEJI, KYAAAAA!"

Sakura menjadi eneg mendengar jeritan-jeritan mereka. Ino dan Hinata melihat mereka dari bawah. Rupanya mereka berlima main bola di lapangan.

"Kyaaaa! Sai-senpai main bola! Duuh, kerennya!" teriak Ino kagum. Sakura hanya menghela napas. Ternyata Ino sama saja dengan fansgirl yang lainnya. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya karena ia merasa ada yang familiar. "Lho? Itu Neji, kan?" tanya Hinata. "Iya. Oh, ya, kamu 'kan Hyuuga, pasti kalian ada hubungan, ya," kata Ino mengerti. Sakura beranjak dari tempat dudukknya di lantai dan langsung menuju pintu atap.

"Sa-Sakura, tunggu!"

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menyusuri koridor di sekolahnya, sampai Sakura menubruk seseorang.

BRUK

"Aduh," gerutu Sakura kesakitan. "Maaf, lho, Sakura-chan?" tanya sang penubruk. 'Sa-Sasori-senpai!" kaget Sakura. Sakura langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sasori hanya tertawa pelan dan mengusap-usap kepala Sakura, "lain kali hati-hati, ya," Sasori langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Wajah Sakura sekarang merak padam. Sasori-senpai memang baik, batin Sakura. Begitu bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis, mereka bertiga buru-buru masuk ke kelas.

'Sasori-senpai, ya. Rasanya aku pernah dengar di mana, ya…' batin Hinata.

Sakura pulang sendirian, karena Ino ada kerjaan di toko bunganya dan Hinata dijemput. Alhasil Sakura pulang sendiri. Sakura pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makan malamnya. Saat memilih makanan, ia bertemu Sasori lagi.

"Sasori-senpai?"

"Lho, Sakura-chan, ya. Sedang apa?" tanya Sasori. "Buat makan malam, aku 'kan harus masak sendiri," jawab hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi ke kasir bersama. Setelah membayar, mereka berdua mampir dulu di taman.

"Hehe, Sasori-senpai sedang apa ke supermarket? Jajan?" tanya Sakura. Sasori hanya tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah. Maklum, bosan makanan yang ada di rumah. Makanya aku ke supermarket," jawab Sasori.

"Oh," sahut Sakura mengerti. Mereka larut dalam kesunyian, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Sasori memulai duluan. "Ehm, Sakura-chan…"

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh menatap Sasori. "Sakura-chan…" muka sasori langsung memerah. "Aku suka…"

"Hah?"

"Aku suka padamu, Sakura-chan. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Saori. Matanya menatap lurus mata Sakura. Sakura hanya memerah mukanya. Dalam hatinya, Sakura ingin meloncat dan impiannya menjadi kenyataan!

'Uummm…" Sakura hanya ber-uum dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sasori menunggu dengan sabar sampai Sakura mengangguk. "Iya,aku juga menyukaimu…."

Sasori langsung memeluk Sakura erat. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Aku suka padamu…" ucap Sasori tulus. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memeluk balas. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengintip mereka bedua.

'Cih, sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengannya…'

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Sasori dan Sakura jadian. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang besama. Bahkan tangan mereka selalu bertautan. Sakura kalau sedang sendirian selalu melamun seperti membayangkan sesuatu. Ino dan Hinata menatapnya aneh.

"Hei, yang baru jadian, senangnyaaaa…." goda Ino sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "I-Ino! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Ya, ya, kami mengerti, tuan putri…."

Saat mereka bertiga ngobrol-ngobrol, Hinata menyela karena ia mau ke toilet. Pergilah Hinata ke toilet. Dan keributan pun terjadi.

Saat Hinata keluar dari toilet, selesai bergelut dengan panggilan alam, Naruto yang berjalan sambil bersiul tiba-tiba tergelincir dan hampir terjatuh. Hinata yang keluar spontan kaget dan tak sempat menghindar. Alhasil, mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan dan Hinata berada posisi di bawah dan Naruto di atas.

BRUAAK

"KYAA!"

"HUWAA!"

Merka berdua terjatuh. Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan membukanya kembali. Saat dibuka, ia melihat wajahnya dan Naruto hanya beberapa senti lagi. Wajah Hinata merah padam dan mereka berada di posisi seperti itu.

'Eehh…. Dia… imut sekali…' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Jantung Hinata berdetak keras, entah mengapa. Pikirannya tak berjalan, matanya pun mengabur.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat dirinya. Hinata tidak menjawab dan mengangguk. Mereka tidak sadar kalau dari tadi mereka dipelototi oleh semua orang, tak terkecuali fansgirl Naruto.

Saat mereka berjatuhan, fansgirl Naruto berteriak histeris, dan sekarang mereka menatp Hinata dengan death-glare. Hinata hanya tersenyum bingung sampai Ino dan Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"Hinata!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kami mendengar teriakan dari sini," tanya Ino. Hinata hanya menggeleng dan mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Fansgirl Naruto langsung menerjang Naruto, "Naruto (-senpai)! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Atau ada yang sakit?" tanya para fansgirl. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku takut kalian akan kahawatir kalu aku ada apa-apa," kata Naruto melelehkan hati para fansgirl.

"KYAAAAAA!"

'Jadi tadi namanya Hinata, ya. Imutnya…'

Saat pulang, Hinata hanya diam membisu dengan muka memerah. Neji yang duduk disampingnya hanya memasang muka aneh. Ada apa dengan Hinata hari ini? Pikirnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura tidak masuk. Ino dan Hinata khawatir, tumben-tumbennya Sakura tidak masuk. Apa sakit? Tidak, Sakura itu selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Jarang Sakura tidak masuk, bisa dibilang, Sakura tidak pernah tidak masuk.

Mereka ingin bertanya pada Sasori, senior mereka sekaligus pacar Sakura, tapi nihil, Sasori juga tidak masuk. Ini agak mencurigakan. Terpaksa mereka bertanya pada Sasuke, yang mungkin ia tahu.

"Sakura tidak masuk? Dan Sasori juga?" tanya Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya. "Iya, padahal jarang sekali sakura tidak masuk. Apalagi tanpa keterangan," kata Ino khawatir.

"Tch, sudah kubilang hati-hati malah tidak mendengar. Dasar bodoh!"

Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan langsung berlari keluar. Smuanay pada tersentak melihat Sasuke menerjang kelasnya dan berlari. "Teme, mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mencarinya!"

"Eh, tu-tunggu, dong!"

* * *

**Sementara itu, di suatu tempat..**

"Uumm… di mana ini?"

TBC

* * *

Waduh, kenapa nih?

Map kalo kcepetan dan pndek, tapi hanya ini yg kluar dari otakku.

REVIEW, please?


	6. Chapter 6

**My Senpai is Pervert**

**Chapter 6**

**By Author : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku  
**

Maap nunggu lama. Here chapter 6!

* * *

"Uum... Di mana ini?"

Sakura sadarkan diri dan berada di tempat yang gelap. Dia merasa sedang ditidurkan di kasur dan... Diikat?

"Uugh... Ugh!"

Tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan kuat. Tangan Sakura diikat di atas kepalanya. Matanya ditutup oleh sebuah kain. Sakura meronta ke sana-sini agar bisa lepas, tapi percuma.

'_Oh, iya. Saat aku keluar dari apartemen, tiba-tiba mulutku dibekap dan pandanganku mengabur..._'

Krieeet...

Sakura merasa ada yang membuka pintu. Sakura tak dapat melihat karena matanya ditutup. Sakura merasa ada yang mengelus pipinya. Sakura sedikit bergetar karena elusannya sangat lembut.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar orang itu berbicara. Sakura sangat mengenal suara orang itu. Lembut, tapi datar.

"Sa-Sasori-san?" tanyanya takut. Ia tak mungkin salah mendengar suara orang tersebut. Karena hanya Sasori yang berada di dekatnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan Sakura sangat hapal suara ini.

"Ya. Ini aku, Sasori," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura bergetar. Kenapa Sasori bisa bersamanya? Lagipula, kenapa Sakura diikat dan ditutup matanya segala?

"Di-di mana aku?"

Sasori tertawa kecil. Begitu senangnya melihat Sakura ketakutan seperti itu. "Di mana-mana. Dan aku menyekapmu."

Sakura terkejut. Untuk apa Sasori menyekap Sakura. Sakura meronta-ronta meminta dilepas. "Lepaskan aku, Sasori-san. Aku ingin pulang..." Sakura sedikit terisak. Sasori mengelus pipinya dan berlari ke bibir Sakura. Sakura sedikit takut terhadap Sasori yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Khukhukhu... Mungkin Uchiha bodoh itu sedang mencarimu."

Sakura terkejut mendengar nama Uchiha. Mungkinkah Uchiha yang Sasori maksud adalah Sasuke? "Sa-Sasori-san, apa maksudnya menyangkutpautkan Sasuke-senpai ke masalah ini?" tanya Sakura. Sasori malah tertawa.

"Ahahahaha...! Tentu saja ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha itu! Karena dialah yang membuatku sengsara sampai sekarang!" katanya sambil tertawa keras-keras. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasori. Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Sasori dan Sasuke?

* * *

Sasuke sedang menyetir dengan mobil ferrari hitamnya. Kecepatan 100 km/jam membawa Sasuke ke jalan besar Konoha. Sudah 2 jam Sasuke mondar-mandir di jalan raya ke berbagai tempat. Dan jelas, Sasuke sedang mencari gadis itu, Sakura.

TILILIT TILILIT...

"Halo?"

"_Sasuke, Sakura-chan tidak ada di sini juga. Kita cari ke mana lagi?_" tanya Naruto. Suaranya agak ngos-ngosan. Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih. "Ya, sudah. Aku masih di jalan, cari ke tempat lain!" '_Sasori, kau apakan Sakura!_'

Saat Sasuke masih mengendarai mobilnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya, nomor yang meneleponnya menggunakan _private number_. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"_Khukhukhukhu... Bagaimana keadaanmu, Uchiha? Kau pasti sedang kebingungan mencari juniormu yang cantik ini, 'kan?_" tawa orang yang berada di telepon. Sasuke langsung tersentak dan memegang ponselnya erat. Suara yang ringan, namun berat ini sudah jelas suara _dia_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Sasori! Berani kau sentuh dia seujung rambut pun, akan kukirim kau ke dunia sana!" Kata Sasuke geram. Sasori hanya tertawa puas mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu serius mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Amarah Sasuke memuncak. Terlebih lagi Sasori memindahkan ponselnya ke arah Sakura. Jadi Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sakura.

"_Ah... Sasuke-senpai, tolong..._"

Suara Sakura parau dan terdengar seperti menahan sakit. Sasuke langsung meneriaki Sasori dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Brengsek! Kau apakan Sakura! Berani sekali kau sekap Sakura!" Sasori hanya tertawa dan menghela napas pendek. "_Kau begitu peduli padanya, ya. Kalau kau ingin dia selamat, datang ke sini sendirian. Jangan membawa teman-temanmu yang berisik itu atau polisi. Kalau kau menentang, kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya,_" kata Sasori sambil menjilat pipi kanan Sakura. "_Aah..._"

Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura yang sedikit mendesah karena pipinya dijilat. Sasuke naik pitam dan menyetir dengan cepat. "Beritahu di mana kau, Sasori! Jangan kau sentuh Sakura atau kau akan kubunuh!"

"_Khukhukhu... Tenanglah Sasuke, aku hanya menjilat pipi Sakura sedikit. Kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku di rumah lama di pinggir kota Konoha dekat jembatan besar. Daerah itu sepi, jadi kau bisa menemukan rumah ini,_" kata Sasori. Sasori langsung menutup panggilannya. Sasuke tercengang dan sadar kalau teleponnya sudah terputus. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung ngebut ke pinggiran kota Konoha.

"Halo, Dobe? Aku sudah menemukan Sakura. Dia berada di rumah kosong pinggiran kota. Jangan ikuti aku sebelum aku memberikan perintah. Aku akan ke sana sendirian."

Sasori menutup ponsel flipnya dan berbalik ke arah Sakura. Dia menyeringai sambil berjalan ke luar. "Sakura, senpai-mu sedang menuju kemari. Sampai dia datang, bersenang-senanglah dulu dengan mereka," katanya sambil membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Sasori, 3 laki-laki masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah menyeringai senang melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura sekarang mengerti maksud Sasori dengan 'bersenang-senang'. Rupanya maksudnya ini.

"Ti-tidaaak!"

* * *

Sasuke sampai di daerah pinggiran kota. Memang tempat yang sepi dan kumuh. Hanya beberapa rumah yang berjejer di sana. Dan semua rumah kosong. Ekor mata Sasuke menangkap sebuah mobil merah di rumah paling ujung. Pasti itu tempat Sasori dan Sakura berada. Rumah itu agak terasing, karena di sekelilingnya hanya ada lapangan luas dan di belakangnya ada danau kecil. Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dengan hati-hati. Saat pintu utama rumah itu dibuka, suara tepuk tangan terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Sudah kutunggu, Sasuke Uchiha..."

Sasuke menatap Sasori kejam. Sasori hanya menyeringai licik padanya dan menyentikkan jarinya.

Ctik!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ditahan oleh 2 orang di belakangnya dan tangannya dijegal oleh mereka. Sasuke meronta, tapi tak berhasil. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa maumu, Sasori? Kau sampai menyekap Sakura dan membuatku ditahan seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap geram pada Sasori. Sasuke dipukul dari depan, kena mukanya telak. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dan orang yang menahannya dari belakang memukul leher belakang Sasuke. Sasuke pingsan tak berdaya.

"Bos, mau kita apakan Uchiha ini?" tanya anak buah Sasori. Sasori menyuruh mereka mengurung Sasuke di ruangan sebelah kamar Sakura disekap. Sasuke diikat dan ponselnya diambil. Sasuke yang pingsan terlihat seperti tak berdaya, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa tanpa ponselnya. Kini ia tak dapat memanggil bantuan.

* * *

"_Hah? Sasuke bilang jangan susul dia dulu?_" tanya Shikamaru di teleponnya. Naruto mengangguk. Dia berada di mobil bersama Hinata. "Katanya jangan datang sampai dia memberi perintah," kata Naruto sambil menyetir. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.45. Malam sudah hampir tiba, tapi mereka belum bisa menghampiri Sakura. Padahal mereka sudah mendapatkan jejak Sakura.

"_Jadi, bagaimana? Ini sudah hampir malam. Sasuke tidak memberi kabar padamu?_" tanya Shikamaru. Dia sedang bersandar di luar mobilnya sambil merokok. "Tidak. Padahal sudah 2 setengah jam Teme tidak memberi kabar. Aku jadi khawatir padanya," kata Naruto. Dia menghela napas.

"_Begini saja. Kita ke sana, akan kupanggil bawahanku untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi, kita harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai terjebak. Kita sudah tahu seperti apa Sasori. Jangan gegabah,_" kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya. "Mm," Naruto mengangguk dan menutup panggilannya. Hinata yang berada di sebelah Naruto mulai khawatir pada Sakura.

* * *

"Mmm... Ukh, di mana aku...?"

Sasuke sadar dari pingsannya. Dia melihat ke jendela. Sudah hampir gelap. Sudah berapa jam ia pingsan? Sasuke mau mengambil ponselnya, tapi tangannya diikat di belakang.

'_Sial! Aku diikat!_' Sasuke kesusahan melepas ikatannya. Padahal sudah berada di kesempatan bagus, malah kena jebakan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mendecih dan melihat-lihat sekeliling, berharap ada benda tajam. Saat melihat-lihat, ia mendengar jeritan dari sebelah.

"TIDAAAK! JANGAN, SASORI-SAAAN!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar jeritan tersebut. Itu jeritan Sakura! Batin Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Syukurlah, ada 1 pisau yang senggang di atas meja. Sasuke ambil dengan cara badab terbalik. Tangan kanannya berhasil mengambil pisau tersebut. Dipotong tali yang mengikatnya dengan hati-hati, agar tidak menggores tangannya. 1 stengah menit memotong tali, akhirnya lepas juga. Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Di luarnya sepi. Dia langsung keluar. Teriakan di kamar sebelah mengencang. Sasuke langsung memegang knop pintu kamar tersebut. Sayangnya, kamar itu dikunci.

"Sial! Sasori, Sakura!" Sasuke menggedor-gedor kamar tersebut. Sakura mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari luar. Sasori yang sedang menjilat leher Sakura merasa terganggu. "Cih, sudah lepas rupanya."

Sasori lepas dari Sakura dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sakura juga ingin keluar, tapi tangannya masih diikat. Kakinya sudah dilepas, tapi tetap saja, agak susah.

Saat Sasori membuka pintu tersebut, tonjokan melayang ke muka Sasori dan terjatuh. Sasuke terlihat ngos-ngosan, keringat keluar dari badannya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke datang menolongnya langsung menangis senang.

"Ka-kau! Bagaimana kau bisa ke ruangan ini? Bukankah ada anak-anak buahku yang berjaga di luar!" Tanya Sasori sambil mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah. Sasuke menarik kerah Sasori dan menonjok mukanya sekali lagi.

"Heh, maaf saja. Saat aku keluar dari kamar itu, di luar memang kosong. Kesempatan bagus untuk menghajarmu!" Sasuke melontarkan berbagai tinju ke mukanya berkali-kali. Sasori mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Setelah puas, Sasuke melempar Sasori ke sudut ruangan.

"Apa maksudmu menyekap Sakura, hah? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia! Brengsek!"

Sasori langsung melemparkan _saliva_ ke muka Sasuke. Dan Sasori memperlihatkan wajah bencinya pada Sasuke.

"Gara-gara kau, keluargaku mulai terancam dibunuh! Sejak kau memecat mereka, mereka terombang-ambing di hidup mereka! Mereka selalu diancam akan dibunuh jika tidak melunaskan utang mereka. Itu semua gara-gara kau, Uchiha!" Bentak Sasori. Sasuke sdikit terhenti. Ternyata itu alasannya. "Lalu, Apa maumu?"

Sasori menyeringai. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sasuke melihatnya langsung terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayo, mati bersama, Uchiha..."

**TBC**

* * *

maaf pada nunggu lama. habis saya ada rasa M-nya dan banyak tugas. maklum, mu ujian, euy... silakan review! yg review untuk chap2 kemaren saya sngt berterimakasih! senengny ada yg suka fic ini! mkasih, ya! kamsahamnida!

sudah dulu, mu lnjutin fic laennya. kuusahain pada nambah sebelum bulan april. habis bulan itu saya bakalan hiatus dulu. tapi setelah tnggl 28 april, saya akan aktif lagi!.

dadah! jaa, annyeong!


	7. Chapter 7

**My Senpai is Pervert**

**Chapter 7**

**By Author : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

Yayayayayyayyayayaaaa...! Chap 7 dah ada nich. Hepi riding!

* * *

Sasori menyeringai. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sasuke melihatnya langsung terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayo, mati bersama, Uchiha..."

Sasori memegang bom waktu berbentuk bola. Waktu di bom itu tinggal 30 detik lagi. Sasuke buru-buru membanting Sasori ke dinding dan meninggalkannya. Ia gendong Sakura dan dipanggul di pundaknya. Karena kaki dan Sakura diikat, terpaksa harus menggendongnya, bukan?

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...

Sasuke membuka pintu utama dengan menendangnya hingga hancur. Di luar terlihat Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji menghajar habis-habisan anak buah Sasori. Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke langsung menghentikan mereka.

"**Semua, kabur dari sini! Rumah ini akan meledak!**"

Mereka berempat langsung menghentikan aksinya. Naruto lari ke mobilnya membawa Hinata keluar dari mobilnya. Naruto langsung lari menarik Hinata menjauhi rumah tersebut.

3...

2...

1...

0

.

.

.

**BUUUUUUMMM...!**

**DOAAAAARRRR!**

Sekejap rumah itu langsung dilalap api. Api berkobar ke sana kemari. Api menyulut seluruh rumah dan bahkan, mobil-mobil mereka jadi korban.

Sasuke yang sadar kalau apinya menyulut ke mobil-mobil mereka langsung berdiri dan membawa kabur Sakura. Mereka berempat tanpa basa-basi mengikuti Sasuke. Dan kalau saja tidak mengikuti Sasuke...

**DUUUUUAAAAAR!**

Lima mobil ferrari langsung meledak. Lautan api di rumah itu makin luas. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dan membuka ikatan tali di tangan dan kakinya. Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai..."

"Syukurlah... Kau selamat..."

Sakura merasakan detak jantung Sasuke sangat cepat. Bahkan badannya bercucuran keringat. Yah, berarti Sasuke...

"Uum... Sasuke-senpai..."

"Hn?" Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kau... Bau..."

Sasuke membatu. Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempet-sempetnya bilang Sasuke bau? Yang lainnya menahan mulutnya untuk tertawa. Di kepala Sasuke langsung muncul tanda marah dan memeluk Sakura makin erat saja.

"Hn, biar kau bau sekalian. Kau itu lebih bau karena berada di rumah yang sumpek itu seharian!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Sakura hanya tertawa geli dan memeluk Sasuke. Yang lain membulatkan mulutnya melihat adegan yang dilakukan kedua aktor/aktris tersebut.

"Uum... Arigatou, sudah menyelamatkanku. Dan gomen, beberapa hari ini aku menghindar darimu..." kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya berdehem biasa dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia mencium kening Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau selamat," kata Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke lalapan api di rumah tersebut. Wajahnya mengusut melihat ke sana. "Sasori-san..."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa Sakura masih memikirkan Sasori? Apa Sakura begitu sukanya pada Sasori?

Ngiung ngiung ngiung...

"Sasuke, polisi sudah datang. Kita beri penjelasan dulu pada mereka," kata Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Sakura. Ia menaruh tangannya di pundak Sakura, supaya Sakura merasa aman.

.

.

.

Sesudah memberi keterangan pada polisi, mereka berenam berniat pulang. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di tempat duduk belakang mobil polisi. Mereka pulang menuju rumah Sasuke. Izumo membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilakan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk.

"Izumo, panggil pembantu yang lain. Bilang pada mereka untuk kalau aku memberi perintah untuk membersihkan Sakura," perintah Sasuke. Izumo mengangguk dan memanggil para pembantu. Dalam waktu 30 detik, 3 orang pelayan langsung berjejer dan mengantar Sakura ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri. Lagipula sudah jam 18.30, waktunya mandi malam. Hehehe...

15 menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan dibantu untuk berpakaian. Sakura diperintah Sasuke untuk menginap hari ini. Sakura pasti kelelahan karena dia dari pagi dibawa Sasori. Selesai didandani, para pembantu keluar dari kamar. Sakura duduk di kasur ruang tamu dan melihat-lihat sisi kamar.

'_Waduh, kamar tamu sehebat ini, apalagi kamar Sasuke-senpai. Aku sudah pernah lihat kamarnya, sih. Tapi, tetap saja, ini keterlaluan!_'

Krieeet...

Pintu kamar tamu dibuka, otomatis Sakura menoleh. Sasuke masuk ke kamar dengan rambut di keringkan oleh handuk kecil. Dan Sasuke lagi telanjang dada. Hanya memakai celana panjang. Sakura nge-_blush_ dan memalingkan mukanya. Sasuke menyeringai dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sakura. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Wajah Sakura memerah padam, sehingga ia hampir pingsan. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Sakura tersipu.

"Hn, malu-malu kucing, ya. Lucunya..." goda Sasuke sambil menggelitik pipi Sakura. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sasuke memutarkan badannya sehingga Sakura menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukannya dan Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sasuke. "Kenapa Sasori-san sangat membencimu? Apa... Kau ada hubungan dengannya?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau tanya hal itu?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke menghela napas dan mengalah.

"Sasori adalah anak dari anak buah orangtuaku dulu. Orangtua Sasori bekerja untuk menjagaku dan kakakku, Itachi. Tapi, dulu aku sempat diculik. Dan ayahku menyalahkan mereka karena lalai menjagaku sehingga mereka dipecat."

Jadi karena itu, batin Sakura. Kemudian ia mendengar lagi cerita Sasuke.

"Setelah itu, orangtua Sasori bekerja di tempat lain. Tapi mereka malah terjerat hutang dalam jumlah besar. Mereka memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

Sakura tersentak begitu mendengar kata bunuh diri. Sakura sekarang memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasori waktu itu. Pasti sangat sedih dan menyakitkan.

"The end."

Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya. Sakura memeluk Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Ada aku di sini. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia lihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan jarak antara mereka berdua semakin mendekat.

Bibir Sasuke berhasil bertemu dengan bibir Sakura. Sasuke kulum bibirnya dalam jangka waktu lama. Karena terangsang, Sakura membalas ciumannya. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya meminta masuk. Sakura izinkan dan lidah Sasuke menerobos pintu masuk. Lidahnya menjalar ke seluruh sisi ruangan dan bertarung dengan lidah Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya rapat karena lidahnya sudah kalah dengan lidah Sasuke. Sasuke akhiri ciuman panas tersebut dan mengecup Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sakura dan naik ke atasnya. Sasuke lihat wajahnya yang memerah padam dan terengah-engah. Perlahan tangan Sasuke membuka baju yang dikenakan Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya, tak kuat merasakan Sasuke membuka bajunya. Sasuke melihat wajahnya lagi. Melihat wajah Sakura kelihatannya tidak mau, atau lebih tepatnya, belum mau, ia urungkan niatnya. Sakura menghela napas lega. Tapi, tersendat lagi.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Sakura. Tangan kanannya memegang belakang kepala Sakura, sedangkan kirinya memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah. Dan biarkan tetap seperti ini. Aku capek."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimuti mereka malam ini...

* * *

Cit cit cuit...

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang berat menindihnya. Rambut raven hitam yang mencuat ke belakang adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Sakura terkejut dan menerka-nerka dulu.

'_Oh, iya. Aku 'kan kemarin menginap dulu di rumah Sasuke-senpai. Gara-gara kejadian kemarin..._'

Sakura berniat bangun dan menyingkirkan Sasuke. Tapi, gagal. Sasuke 'kan tidurnya sambil memeluk Sakura. Dan Sasuke malah memeluknya makin erat. Sakura jadi kesusahan dan berusaha menyingkirkan kepalanya.

"Uungh... Sasuke-senpai, aku mau bangun dan mandi. Minggir, dong..." pinta Sakura sambil menyingkirkan kepala Sasuke. Sasuke berdeham dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Nngh... Sudah pagi, ya..." gumam Sasuke. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan bangkit dari badan Sakura. Sakura menghela napas lega dan berdiri dari ranjang. Ia mau ke kamar mandi, tapi ia berhenti sebentar.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai, seragam sekolahku di mana? Aku cuma punya yang kemarin," kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya setelah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Pembantuku sudah menyiapkan seragammu. Kau mandi saja."

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung balik berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut. Saat Sakura memegang knop pintu, Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Oi, tunggu sebentar." Sakura menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dan sayangnya...

"Ayo mandi bareng. Kita mau ke sekolah, kan? Biar cepat, ayo barengan mandinya." Kepala Sakura sudah meledak mengeluarkan lahar. Sakura buru-buru membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk. Tapi, Sakura kalah gesit. Sasuke ikut masuk dan memeluk Sakura di balik pintu kamar mandi. Wajah Sakura memerah jambu. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan tangannya memegang knop pintu. Diputar knop pintunya, dan voila! Mereka terkunci, bisa dibilang, dikunci dari dalam, dan DISENGAJA.

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang ayo... Kita mulai _mandi bareng-_nya..."

Sasuke menggiring Sakura ke shower yang ada di atas bathub besar tersebut. Sasuke memutar kran shower-nya dan air dingin keluar dari shower-nya. Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura yang sedang menghadap dinding kamar mandi. Jadi, posisi mereka adalah Sakura membelakangi Sasuke. Air shower-nya membasahi badan mereka yang masih mengenakan baju.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai! Bajunya kebasahan, nih!"

"Ya, buka saja. Toh, bukan mandi namanya kalau nggak telanjang," kata Sasuke sambil memegang kancing baju yang dikenakan Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang berhasil membuka satu kancing bajunya.

"Aw! Apa ini! Kita 'kan mau mandi, makanya kubuka bajumu. Daripada kau menggigil, mending kubuka, 'kan!" kesal Sasuke. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal juga. "Iikh! Sasuke-senpai memang mesum! Aku bisa membuka bajuku sendiri!" Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyeringai lebar.

"Hooo... Jadi kau mau nih, mandi barengnya... Ayo, buka bajunya. Aku menunggu..." goda Sasuke. Wajah Sakura tambah memerah. Sakura melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamar mandi(?). Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.45. Waduh!

"Ukh! Iya, deh. Kita mandi bareng. Tapi aku membelakangimu, ya!" Sasuke hanya mengangguk ringan. Sakura mulai membuka kancing bajunya. Semua kancingnya terbuka dan membiarkan bajunya jatuh ke lantai. Lalu dilanjutkan melepas celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Sasuke melihat belahan pantatnya saat Sakura mau melepas celana pendeknya. Sakura merapatkan pantatnya, lalu mulai menarik celana pendeknya.

Kejantanan Sasuke sudah mulai menegak. Sakura berhasil melepas celana pendeknya, meninggalkan dia hanya dibalut bra dan t-back pink-nya. Kejantanannya malah tambah menegak, sehingga sudah sangat menegak seperti tiang. Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Eek! Sasuke-senpai!" Sakura terkejut karena tindakan Sasuke. Padahal Sakura mau membuka bra dan t-back-nya. Tangan Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura, dan menyentuh tali bra-nya.

"Biar aku saja yang melepaskan bra-mu. _Just still..._" bisiknya di telinga kanan Sakura. Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding sedikit. Jari Sasuke menyentuh kulit putihnya, membuat Sakura bergetar. Tangannya mulai menarik tali bra-nya ke bawah, sekaligus penutup dada Sakura terlepas. Bra Sakura sudah terkapar di lantai kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sakura hanya dengan t-back-nya.

Sasuke menaruh bibirnya di pundak putih Sakura. Ia kecup bagian pundaknya dengan birahi, membuat Sakura melenguh indah. Sakura memegang lengannya, menepis rasa dingin dari shower, dan kecupan hangat yang diberikan Sasuke. Mata Sakura menutup, sentuhan tangan Sasuke di tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya.

"Aaah..." desahnya menikmati kecupan Sasuke yang berganti jadi menjilat. Lidahnya menyapu seluruh partikel yang menempel di pundaknya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Matanya ditutup rapat-rapat. Tangan Sasuke yang berada di tangan Sakura berpindah ke dada Sakura. Sasuke hanya meraba-raba dadanya pelan, tapi membuat Sakura melenguh hebat.

Tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi berjalan ke arah selatan tubuh Sakura. Dipegang pinggiran t-back-nya dan ditarik ke bawah. Kaki Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk melepas t-back-nya. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada telanjang Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan tangannya berhasil melepas t-back Sakura. Tubuh Sakura sekarang benar-benar polos.

"Nah, kalau begini 'kan mandinya gampang..." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sasuke mengambil sabun berwarna putih dan mengusapnya ke badan depan Sakura bagian perut dari belakang. Sambil mengusapkan sabun, tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi meraba-raba tubuh Sakura.

"Aaah... Sa-Sasuke-senpai..." desah Sakura. Sasuke melanjutkan usapan sabunnya ke dada Sakura. Ketika Sasuke mengusap bagian puncak kedua dadanya, puting Sakura sudah menonjol ke depan. Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar. "Sakura, apa kau terangsang? Terangsang dengan sentuhanku..." ucap Sasuke. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, memang terasa sekali puting Sakura menonjol karena sentuhannya. Sasuke terus membersihkan dada Sakura dengan sabunnya. Setelah itu, Sakura ditempatkan di dalam bathub yang sudah penuh dengan air dingin.

"Eek! Dingin!" Sakura bergidik saat kulit krause-nya merasakan air yang menggenang di bathub. Sasuke keluar dari bathub dan mengambil sabun lagi. Kini ia memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga punggung Sakura di depan Sasuke. Sasuke membilas punggungnya dengan air, lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan sabun. Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya sampai rileks. Toh, cuma mandi.

"Nih. Kalau kaki, kau bersihkan saja sendiri. Aku mau mandi sendiri. Jangan lihat ke sini, ya," perintah Sasuke. Sakura menerima sabunnya dan mulai membersihkan kedua kakinya. Sasuke melepas celana dan boxer-nya, dan tinggallah Sasuke polos. Sasuke mengambil shower-nya dan membilas semua bagian tubuhnya. Rambut Sasuke basah semua, jadi dia memutar kepalanya.

Selama 30 menit, mereka selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Untung di kamar mandi ada handuk. Jadi Sakura dan Sasuke bisa keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa telanjangan.

Di atas ranjang sudah tersedia seragam untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Pakaian dalamnya juga lengkap. Sakura celingak-celinguk, di mana tempat untuk pakai baju.

"Hn? Kau sedang apa, celingak-celinguk begitu," tanya Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak tahu di mana aku bisa pakai baju." Sakura menghela napasnya dan Sasuke menyeringai, lagi.

"Hn, mau kupakaikan? Tidak masalah," kata Sasuke. Sakura langsung mundur-mundur menjauh dari Sasuke. "Sasuke-senpai! Kau ganti saja di kamarmu! Cepat keluar!" Sakura menunjuk pintu kamarnya menyuruh Sasuke keluar. Sasuke menggerutu sebal dan mengambil semua bajunya, lalu keluar dari kamar. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sekarang Sakura bisa pakai baju dengan tenang.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Sakura mau keluar, tapi dia malah nyasar.

'_Uuukh... Rumah (?) Ini terlalu besaaar... Mana malah kesasar, lagi!_'

"Uum... Nona Sakura."

"KYAAAA!"

Sakura langsung berteriak karena ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Orang yang di belakang tadi kewalahan menenangkan Sakura yang histeris. "Nona, ini Izumo! Tuan Muda Sasuke meminta Anda segera datang ke mobilnya. Mari, saya antar."

"Hoo..." Sakura sudah tenang. Ia mengikuti Izumo ke pintu utama dan keluar. Di luar, Sasuke sudah menunggu di mobil porsche merahnya. Lho, rasanya mobil itu mirip dengan mobil yang dipakai Sasuke kemarin. Ah, sudahlah. Namanya juga orang kaya. Pasti punya cadangannya.

"Hn, ayo naik! Mau kutinggal? Ya, sudah!" Sasuke menstater mobilnya. Sakura segera mengambil tas yang tadi dipegang Izumo dan masuk ke mobil porsche merah Sasuke tanpa membuka pintunya. Oh, ya. Mobil porsche merah Sasuke yang sekarang tidak ada atapnya, jadi Sakura bisa langsung masuk dengan cara loncat.

"Haah, dasar adik kelas yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Setidaknya kau membuka pintunya dulu," sahut Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Pagar rumah Sasuke terbuka. Mobil Sasuke langsung melejit keluar dari rumah menuju sekolah mereka.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, suasananya terasa ramai. Banyak orang di luar sekolah, dan para murid masuk ke gedung olahraga. Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan terlihat bingung. Dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke suatu arah karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sai." Sai langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Sasuke, sekarang di gedung olahraga diadakan upacara pemakaman. Dan ini upacara untuk Sasori."

Hati Sakura langsung tercekat. Sasori... meninggal?

"Sasori meninggal gara-gara ledakan kemarin. Kau juga pasti tahu, Sasuke," kata Neji. Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. "Sasori memang sempat bunuh diri, dan mengajakku untuk mati bersama. Tapi, aku langsung membantingnya dan membawa Sakura keluar." jelas Sasuke. Sakura menunduk, tak menyangka kalau Sasori, orang yang beberapa hari ini selalu bersama, pergi secepat ini.

Upacara pemakaman Sasori begitu mencekatkan hati seluruh murid, kecuali Sasuke. Banyak fangirls-nya yang menangis. Sayang untuk Sasori.

Saat giliran Sakura yang memberikan bunga Anyelir Putih, ia melihat foto Sasori yang kalem dan tenang. Wajahnya saat bersama Sakura selalu menunjukkan wajah ceria, senyumnya tulus, sangat berbeda dengan kemarin. Sakura terisak-isak dan menaruh Anyelir Putihnya di depan altar Sasori.

Sakura kembali ke barisan teman-temannya, Ino menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan Ino, dan menangis di pundaknya. Dan Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura dan membawa Sakura keluar dari gedung olahraga. Sakura melihat balik ke arah altar makam Sasori.

_._

_._

_._

_Sayonara... Sasori-san..._

* * *

"Nih."

Sasuke memberikan minuman kaleng dingin pada Sakura. Sakura menerima dan membuka penutup kalengnya. Lalu, Sakura minum sampai 3/4 minuman.

"Sudah mendingan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan meminum minumannya kembali. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura di bangku taman. Lha, mereka bolos, ya?

"Ya, sudah mendingan. Arigato, Sasuke-senpai." Angin berhembus dari belakang, membuat rambut Sasuke dan Sakura ikut berhembus dari belakang. Sakura menatap langit yang dikepung oleh awan kelabu.

"Oi, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menarik Sakura agar duduk lebih dekat lagi. "Huh, kau pasti masih memikirkan Sasori," tebak Sasuke. Sakura sedikit bergetar mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya diam saja. Sasuke malah marah sekarang. "Masih saja kau pikirkan Sasori. Lalu aku dikemanakan?"

Sakura menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. "Ya, Sasuke-senpai di sini. Memangnya mau dikemanain?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya. Sasuke yang sudah mencapai batas jengkelnya mendorong Sakura sehingga Sakura berbaring di atas bangku, dan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Dasar tolol. Tentu saja aku di sini." Sasuke menunjuk rok Sakura. Sakura mengerti jelas apa maksud Sasuke. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Sasuke melancarkan ciumannya di bibir Sakura. Sasuke melahap bibir Sakura dengan nafsu, melumatnya sampai basah.

"Mmhh... Ss-Ssasu..."

Sasuke tak mempedulikan, terus saja dia lahap bibirnya. Sakura menahan pundak Sasuke agar dia tak menindih badan kecilnya. Sasuke memegang baju bagian pundaknya dan ditarik sedikit. Sakura menyadari tangan Sasuke yang jahil, dan segera ia memukul-mukul pundaknya. "Mmh... Mmmmh!"

Buk buk buk!

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman panasnya, melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Sasuke menyeringai dan mengecup pipi kirinya, dan otomatis membuat Sakura tambah merah.

"Uukh... Kalau mau, jangan di sini. Ini 'kan tempat umum..." gumam Sakura, dan cukup terdengar Sasuke.

"Jadi, mau, nih? Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"KYAAAA!"

'_Sa-Sasuke-senpai bodoh! Aku 'kan masih sedih soal Sasori-san!_'

**TBC**

* * *

Ahahhaha... Maap, y. Aq ingkar janji soal hiatusny.. Hbis aq gatel g nulis n publishnyaaaa... Mianhae...! -_-" dan ini fic sebelum UN yg sminggu lagi. dan maap klo gaje

Dan maap sebesar-besarnyaaaaaaaa...! Setidakny ada yg review, moga2 aq bkl terdorong krena banyak yg dukung untuk aq bisa ngelewatin UN!

Skli lagi, maap dan makasih!


End file.
